1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera equipped with a projector that projects an optical image, and a digital camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H8-146512 discloses a composite camera equipped with a projector function. As a projection mode switch or a video play button is operated, the composite camera shifts into a mode in which the projector is engaged in operation.
However, after the composite camera disclosed in the publication is switched to the projection operation mode to engage the projector device in operation, further operations such as a selection of an image to be projected must be executed before the image is actually projected and thus, the camera does not assure the maximum operability.